


leave me reelin’

by Valania



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Gamer Felix au, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, handjobs, this got away from me a bit ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valania/pseuds/Valania
Summary: Fuck, his boyfriend’s fucking hot. And completely ignoring Sylvian in favor of his stupid video game.Nope. That won’t do.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	leave me reelin’

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late) birthday Felix, you absolute asshole. 
> 
> all the credit for this goes to EnlacingLines for cheering me on, encouraging me to finish this after I yelled about it on her DMs, and betaing . I don’t deserve you 🥺💕

Sylvain glances up as Felix curses, left hand flies over his keyboard, his right one gripping the mouse tightly. “Jesus, Dimitri. Did you just fucking die again?” he hisses into his microphone.

“ _Um_.” Dimitri intones nervously. Sylvain glances at the second monitor running a Discord voice chat in one corner.

“Useless,” Felix sighs in response, sounding annoyed. “How’re you on health, Ashe?”

“ _Not too bad,_ ” Ashe chirps, and from his can see his avatar take out two enemies in one blow. “ _I have some healing stuff I can use to keep going until Dimitri respawns._ ”

“Good,” Felix grunts. Sylvain can see the strain in his posture, the tension bunched in his shoulders as he hunches over his computer. Slim but toned muscles strained against his black t-shirt. His hair’s up in a messy bun on the top of his head, a few rogue strands framing his neck.

 _Fuck_ , his boyfriend’s fucking _hot_. And completely ignoring Sylvian in favor of his stupid video game.

Nope. That won’t do.

“Stick close to Ashe, Dimitri,” Felix is saying tersely as Sylvain gets up from his spot at the window where he’d been reading just moments before. “And for the love of god, _please_ try not to get fucking killed again.”

“ _Y-yes_!” Dimitri says with newfound determination.

Sylvian makes his way to Felix’s computer desk, socked feet padding on the hardwood as quietly as he can; he’s sure Felix can sense his presence either way, though—he’s always been aware like that.

He can see the slender, graceful lines of Felix’s neck disappear into the confines of his shirt. Sylvain leans over the couch stealthily, lifting a single finger and running along the frame of Felix’s back slowly.

Sylvain watches Felix tense for a fraction of a second before he relaxes again and promptly ignores his advance. “Ashe, you’ve got a few hostiles on your six,” he says into his mic, voice steady.

Sylvain raises an eyebrow, pursing his lips for a second before he smirks. He’ll just have to up his ante.

He leans in, bracing himself on the back of the chair as he runs his nose carefully over the short hairs at the nape of Felix’s neck slowly, carefully. He feels a chill run over Felix’s, and he swears he tilts his head away from Sylvain’s advance, granting more of the expanse of his creamy neck.

Sylvain can’t resist his smirk before he leans in further and presses his lips against Felix’s pulse, just the ghost of a touch.

The reaction he receives would be imperceptible if he wasn’t so in tune with his boyfriend; Sylvain can feel Felix shudder under him, eyes stubbornly trained on his monitors. His fingers stutter on the keys momentarily, and there’s the start of a blush gracing the tips of his ears, the apples of his cheeks, and climbing up that gorgeous pale throat.

“Mmm,” Sylvain hums lowly, replacing the single finger he’d still been running over Felix’s broad shoulders with the back of his knuckles. He slips his hand under Felix’s shirt, caressing his side and relishing the goosebumps that he can feel jump at attention.

Sylvain presses an open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin behind Felix’s ear as his hand slowly skirts up to his chest. His fingertips gently stroke at one of Felix’s nipples before he takes it between his thumb and forefinger, tweaking delicately. His teeth graze at the skin he’s kissing before his tongue licks up towards his earlobe hungrily.

Felix’s breathing is labored now, though he’s trying to keep quiet for the sake of his teammates, still connected through their voice call. He’s fully leaning back into Sylvain’s embrace, biting his lip as his eyes flutter at a particularly aggressive tweak of his nipple. Sylvain can see the outline of his cock hardening under the loose-fitting basketball shorts he’s wearing. His own dick twitches at the sight.

“Why don’t you stop playing with your friends,” Sylvain murmurs into the shell of Felix’s ear, his free hand ghosting over the waistband of those damned shorts. “And play with me instead?”

“S-shit,” Felix grunts quietly, leaning his head against Syvain’s forehead. Sylvain slips his hand into his shorts and under his boxers. He grins; Felix is hard as fuck.

“ _Felix_?” Dimitri asks over the voice chat, but Sylvain can tell Felix is gone. He runs his fingers over the dark hair at the base of Felix’s cock he finally grips his hot, hard length. “ _Are… are you okay? You’ve just died—_ ”

“O-one second,” Felix grunts as Sylvain pumps him slowly, his teeth grazing at the earlobe he’d been licking. When Felix reaches an impatient hand over to turn voice chat off, Sylvain counts it as a win.

“Smart choice, babe,” he purrs, his thumb swiping over Felix’s head tantalizing.

Felix groans, _loudly_ , his left hand reaching out to grasp at Sylvain’s shirt roughly as he turns to face him and crashes their lips together in a desperate, bruising kiss.

 _This is more_ _like it_ , Sylvain thinks as Felix bites his bottom lip savagely. Sylvain can’t help the moan that creeps up his throat, unbidden as his cock twitches inside his sweats.

“You selfish prick,” Felix pants, though the words have no heat behind them. “You just _had_ to pull that shit, huh?” He starts standing up, dragging Sylvain with him. His shorts are halfway down his thighs, his cock free of its confines, hard and throbbing and god, Sylvain has never been so damn hungry, so damn needy. 

“Can’t help it,” Sylvain grins sheepishly as Felix steers him towards the couch, desperate and aching enough that he doesn’t bother even trying to get to their bedroom. “I don’t like sharing your attention, _birthday boy_ ,”

Felix throws himself on the couch, bringing Sylvain down with him as he shucks his shorts and boxers the rest of the way off. “Fine, but you fucking asked for it,” he warns as Sylvain’s mouth waters at the sight.

“Hell yeah, I did,” Sylvain says, slipping his sweats and boxers off in one fell swoop before he leans down to meld their lips together in another searing, desperate kiss. Felix’s hand reaches town and grips both of their cocks in a sturdy grip, pumping them in tandem and Sylvain has to break away to moan brokenly over his mouth. It feels unbelievably _good_ ; he can hear Felix’s growl in arousal under him, the sound vibrating through their chests.

“ _Fuck_ , ‘Lix,” he babbles as Felix continues jerking them both with a warm, practiced ease.

“Hmmm?” Felix intones, seeking Sylvain’s skin with his own lips now, sucking hard at the hollow where his shoulder blade meets his neck.

“Shit, I—” he breathes, feeling his toes curl when Felix twists his hand in a certain way. “I want…”

“What do you want?” Felix prompts, voice velvet and steady despite the frenzy of his heartbeat. Or that might be Sylvain’s. It’s kind of hard to tell where he ends and Felix begins.

Felix’s other hand grips at Sylvain’s jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. “What do you want, Sylvain? Tell me.”

“I-I want you to fuck my throat,” he pants, feeling his face heat with intense desire. He sees the way Felix’s pupils expand until the amber of his eyes is nearly swallowed by black.

He pulls Sylvain for another kiss, something desperate yet still affectionate, before he braces a hand on the couch cushion and sits up straighter.

Sylvain feels like a bumbling fool as he stares down at this beautiful, painfully sexy man. Gods, he’s so damn _lucky_ , it’s almost unfair.

He leaves soft love bites on Felix’s chest as he makes his way down to the hard planes of his stomach, licking and sucking, trying to drink him in, before he reaches his hips. He glances up to stare at Felix, making eye contact as he licks up from the underside of his cock all the way to the tip.

Felix’s expression blisses out immediately and he moans, low and enticing, as he throws his head back on the armrest behind him. Sylvain takes his time to taste him, to feel him twitch under his touch. He buries his nose in the soft hair at the base, nuzzling before mouthing at his balls gently.

“ _Shit_ ,” Felix says as Sylvain moves up to suck at the head lightly, pre-cum on his tongue. He moans as the taste ignites a fire in his belly and he swallows Felix around hollowed out cheeks. “ _Gods_ , Sylvain,” Felix continues brokenly. “Your fucking _mouth_ …”

He hums in response, feeling Felix’s hand grip at his hair and pulling pleasantly. He lets his teeth graze ever-so-softly at a bulging vein and prepares for Felix’s reaction.

And like clockwork, his boyfriend can’t seem to help the way his hips snap up in a needy thrust. He hears a moan that’s more of a whine leave Felix’s lips, obscene and filthy, and Sylvain also can’t help his own hand gripping at his cock and pumping in tandem with Felix’s thrusts.

“J-just like that, babe,” Felix groans, thrusts finding a rhythm as he fucks Sylvain’s mouth, one arm thrown behind him to brace himself on the couch and the other still tangled in Sylvain’s mess of red hair. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so good, too fucking good.”

He’s not sure what is it that sets Sylvain’s orgasm free: the praising, the way he feels Felix’s cock touch the back of his throat with every thrust, or the noises he’s pulling out of Felix with every swirl of his tongue. Either way, he feels his own body tense up as he spills himself on his hand, moaning loudly around the dick in his mouth. Felix seems to find his own release, prompted by Sylvain’s, and cums hard down his throat, voice hoarse and wrecked as Sylvain swallows and milks him within an inch of his life.

He pulls away after a few seconds, his limbs shaky and his head swimming. Felix is panting, his face flushed a gorgeous red and his eyes closed God, he’s the most beautiful thing Sylvain’s ever laid eyes on, all sweaty hair stuck to his forehead and neck and heaving chest.

Sylvain has no strength left. He lays down on his side between the couch cushion and Felix as his boyfriend’s arm pulls him closer. “Sorry about your game,” Sylvain says, feeling a bit guilty now that he’s not mind-numbingly hard.

“Worth it,” Felix sighs sleepily, hugging Sylvain closer, nuzzling his nose in strands of crimson before planting a kiss on his temple. “But don’t fucking do that again,”

Sylvain grins. “I won’t,” he says cheekily.

Felix doesn’t need to know it’s an empty promise.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @lucari0s24


End file.
